Conventionally, a technology has been known which, in a processing system including a plurality of chambers, hermetically connects a process chamber and a supporting member to each other by elastic bellows and enables deformation of a chamber to be absorbed by the elasticity of the bellows (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-015432). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-015432, a sluice valve and bellows are installed not only between a transfer module chamber and a load chamber, but also between a transfer module chamber and an unload chamber, such that even when a pressure within a chamber switches between the atmospheric pressure and a depressurized state thereby causing deformation in the chamber, the deformation is absorbed by the bellows, and thus, the change of the pressure does not adversely affect the process. In the connection using the bellows, even when a positional deviation occurs between objects to be connected (“connection objects”), a deformation caused by the positional deviation can be absorbed by the elasticity of the bellows. Thus, even in a case of a chamber to member connection or a chamber-to chamber connection, the connection objects may be properly connected to each other.